Salvaje
by TheSoul986
Summary: Pero es que no podía definir a Inuyasha con otra palabra, el era, en la intimidad, definitivamente un salvaje… Kagome podía llamar a lo que sentía frustración sexual, imagínense haber tenido al hanyou mas sexy del planeta para que luego este ya no tuviera tiempo para ella. Inuyasha no esta mejor, y bueno... ahora que se acababa de dar un tiempo libre...


SALVAJE

Pero es que no podía definir a Inuyasha con otra palabra, el era, en la intimidad, definitivamente un salvaje…

De acuerdo, esto realmente esta bordando con su paciencia, estaba llevándola al límite, hacia más o menos medio año que Kagome volvió después de tres años de ausencia, y hacia alrededor de dos meses que ella e Inuyasha… no habían… no habían… tenido sexo ¿de acuerdo? Y él se paseaba de lo más tranquilo con Miroku revoloteando a su lado, mientras ella sufría en su clarísima frustración sexual.

En momentos como este como le gustaría tener una correa y… se dejo guiar por su fantasía en la que su amado hanyou y ella terminaban con la respiración agitada y muy satisfechos, pero es que estaba desesperada, pues está bien lo admitía… era una adicta del sexo, ¡pero solo con Inuyasha!

Nunca había tenido relaciones antes y para aclarar, Inuyasha y ella habían tenido su primera vez juntos… recordando esos momentos… él se porto muy tímido, educado, respetuoso y extremadamente dulce con ella, y era de esperarse ya que ambos eran inexpertos en el sentido amatorio. La segunda y la tercera vez sucedió igual. La cuarta fue otra cosa, la quinta aumentaba el nivel, la sexta no tenía descripción y la séptima… la séptima… Joder, la había llevado al orgasmo como cuatro veces antes de venirse el, eso definitivamente valía mucho… mucho.

Inuyasha era un adicto a la adrenalina, gustaba de hacerlo en todas partes, en el Goshimboku, en su cabaña, en el claro del bosque, en las aguas termales, en el rio… y muchos otros lugares, hubo una ocasión en la que ellos terminaron solos y abandonados en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, maldición, Inuyasha no tuvo otra idea mejor que entretenerse metiéndole mano en sus partes nobles. Y vaya que sabia utilizar sus dedos, no la penetro pero la hizo llegar de una manera muy intensa, a los minutos regresaron sus amigos con las gemelas en brazos, pues las dos chiquillas se habían escapado y ambos padres habían salido detrás de ellas dejándolos solos, e Inuyasha sabiendo que no demorarían en regresar, se arriesgo a escuchar los gemidos de su hembra cuando la llevara a la cima más alta de su gozo.

Kagome se estremeció al recordar ese día, Inuyasha había estado especialmente fastidioso con lo de tener relaciones, mientras ella había insistido en ir a la cabaña de sus amigos.

Aun recordaba lo que Inuyasha le había dicho al oído después de haberla hecho llegar con sus expertos y largos dedos.

- ¿Si te gusto así, como será cuando te tenga encima, cabalgándome? – ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde Inuyasha encontraba nuevas palabras para referirse a las muy variadas posiciones que ellos utilizaban?

De acuerdo, no es necesario aclarar que después de eso, el sujeto de rojo la había llevado al Goshimboku donde la había hecho muy feliz.

Pero no… ya no… Inuyasha la había dejado prácticamente de lado para concentrarse en los numerosos trabajos que necesitaban los aldeanos, ¿Desde cuándo acá Inuyasha acicalaba a los caballos? ¿Cuando los aldeanos necesitaban una mano sensual y fuerte para ayudarlos en la cosecha? Desde cuando…

Y así podría enumerar los infinitos trabajos adquiridos de su perro, oh si, SU perro, porque si él la llamaba perra, ella lo llamaba perro, lo cual no esta tan alejado a la realidad.

Muy cansada de su inevitable frustración, se dirigió con pesar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, en su trayecto no sintió la fija mirada ambarina cargada con deseo a su espalda.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior al ver a su perra seducirlo con ese caminar tan característico de ella, sus caderas se balanceaban resaltando las muy notorias curvas de su cuerpo maduro. Con ese cabello azotado por el viento llevándole migajas seductoras de su esencia, la deseaba… oh vaya… como la deseaba, que no daría por tener sus uñas clavadas en la espalda. Por esas acicaladas y pequeñas manos en su abdomen trabajado, acariciando cada tramo de su cuerpo. Claro que podía ver con claridad ese menudo cuerpo debajo suyo siendo dominado por su bestialidad. La podía ver gritar de satisfacción, gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole que se volviera un animal.

Irremediablemente sintió el pinchazo en su vientre bajo, gruño… Necesitaba a su perra para colmar sus necesidades básicas, y se encargaría de que ella lo disfrutase tanto como él.

Kagome apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol al lado de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no quería entrar, ¡Maldición! No quería absolutamente nada, solo quería el confort que ciertos brazos masculinos solían ofrecerle. Y por más que lo anhelaba, más se le negaba.

Inuyasha dirigió sus pasos a la tan conocida cabaña de la anciana, donde su hembra reposaba la espalda con cansancio. Sería el momento… Joder, ese sería el maldito momento después de tanto tiempo. Y vaya que se encargaría de dejarla lo suficientemente cansada como para olvidarse de su propio nombre. Esa perra se enteraría lo _atento_ que era su esposo.

¿Qué creía? ¿Qué no había notado sus miradas de frustración sexual? Esas miradas cargadas de deseo eran increíblemente difíciles de ignorar, menos cuando él la miraba exactamente de la misma manera, pero es que los trabajos se le habían acumulado de tal manera que no le daban el espacio suficiente ni para respirar, había logrado tantos trueques debido a sus servicios que ya estaban en el proceso de construir un almacén para guardar los muchísimos costales que los aldeanos le daban, tenían arroz para toda su vida.

Ni Miroku con sus estafas había necesitado construir un jodido almacén.

Pero ahora que se había hecho de tiempo libre, dejando de lado ciertas peticiones extrañas de los aldeanos, entre ellas bañar bebes (?) ahora estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su, últimamente escaso, deber marital.

Kagome levanto la vista para encontrar a su perro con una mirada cargada de deseo, sintió la entrepierna humedecer y sintió vergüenza, tenía la ligera impresión de que este hombre sabia cuanto control ejercía sobre su cuerpo con su solo mirar.

Inuyasha sonrió, su perra iba por buen camino, en unos segundos la recompensaría por la reacción de su cuerpo ante él.

La joven sacerdotisa jadeo al sentir como el cuerpo musculoso de Inuyasha encerraba el suyo contra el tronco. Y casi lloriquea al sentir la húmeda y juguetona lengua del hanyou en su cuello logrando excitarla y ponerla caliente.

Estaba necesitada, increíblemente necesitada de su hanyou, necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo dentro suyo y llevándola a la locura en cada embestida.

- Inuyasha… - gimió al sentir como su amado no desaprovechaba la ocasión y rozaba su ingle contra su vientre. Rezo en su interior, ya no podía mas, se sentía como una chiquilla en su primera vez.

Recobro un poco de razón al notar donde estaban… ¡Joder! Inuyasha la estaba volviendo loca afuera… ¡Afuera de la cabaña de Kaede! Gimió de placer al sentir una de las garras de Inuyasha sobre uno de sus sensibles senos. Aun incluso encima del haori sentía la palma caliente del hanyou sobre su erecto pezón, sonrojada observo como Inuyasha deslizaba su palma por encima de la tela y ahuecando su seno lo apretaba llevando deliciosas descargas a su columna. ¡Dios! Esa mano tan masculina, fuerte, _dura_ sobre sus suaves montes le daba vueltas la cabeza. Todo él la volvía loca, esos brazos que la levantaban, sus piernas que alzaban vuelo, su rostro varonil con fondo las hojas de los arboles… ¿Las hojas de los arboles?

Pronto se dio cuenta que sus pies ya no estaban sobre el suelo sino sobre una de las ramas del árbol de al lado de la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa. Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Tenía a su hombre prácticamente encima con esas grandes y expertas manos en una de sus zonas erógenas. Se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos y convertirlos en deliciosos murmullos que salían de su garganta.

- Mmm… Inu… - suspiro su hembra con placer, Inuyasha sonrió, eso estaba bien. Pero él no quería escucharla suspirar… quería verla _gritar_.

Con desinterés fingido deslizo una de sus garras por encima de la entrepierna de la pobre chica, esta sollozo y ahogo un gemido. Hundió con suavidad dos de sus dedos por encima del hakama, humedeciéndola con el contacto, y sintiendo su inevitable calentura. Estaba preparada, totalmente lista para el siguiente paso.

- Inu… Sigue… ¡Ahh! – gimió fuerte Kagome al sentir como el pene de Inuyasha, ya fuera de su hakama, se frotaba sin control en su entrepierna aun protegida. El movimiento de caderas se volvió más intenso cada vez, pues simulaba la próxima penetración.

Inuyasha no aguantando más, apoyo a su compañera más contra el tronco y deslizo el hakama por las esbeltas piernas de Kagome.

- Mm… Kagome, te necesito ahora… - pronuncio Inuyasha con su erecto miembro muy cerca de la entrepierna húmeda de la chica. Tan solo un pequeño acercamiento mas, uno minúsculo y serian uno, eso lo querían ambos y lo querían ya.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar ver el rostro sonrojado de su hembra, los labios carnosos entreabiertos llamando por sus besos, gritando en silencio por un contacto delicioso. Sin mucho pensarlo poso su boca sobre la suya, combinando sabores y deslizando lenguas.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza e Inuyasha con cuidado sostuvo entre sus garras las hebras del cabello de su perra necesitada. Ambos olvidaron todo, solo eran un hombre y una mujer que buscaban el contacto intimo de su pareja.

Inuyasha deslizo su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Kagome, luego beso con suavidad su mentón y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, y entre susurros le dijo:

- Eso fue muy dulce, linda – Kagome se estremeció ante sus palabras, ya sabía lo que le diría después – Pero es hora de ser salvajes.

Y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en Kagome hasta la base.

Ella grito… muy fuerte, y eso atrajo la atención de Kohaku que pasaba por ahí. El chico, ingenuo, se acerco a la raíz del tronco con la mirada hacia arriba pero no había nadie, o al menos el no veía a nadie. Solo veía montones de hojas verdes que pertenecían a un fuerte árbol frondoso. Pero estaba seguro de que esa voz le pertenecía a…

- ¿Kagome? – pregunto en voz alta el muchacho.

Mientras tanto ambos amantes jadeaban del placer, el hanyou se introducía con fuerza en su pareja. Ante cada embestida ella se humedecía más y más, lubricándolos a ambos y volviendo las penetraciones más mojadas y por supuesto más placenteras.

- Oh… Dios… _Ahh – _suspiro Kagome al sentir en su interior el duro y grande falo de su hombre, como lo había extrañado, y era incluso muy erótico ver su unión, ya que la excitaba muchísimo ver como Inuyasha sacaba todo su pene, hasta la punta y lo introducía hasta que sus testículos le golpeaban los glúteos.

Hasta que sintió el llamado de Kohaku.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estas bien? Escuche un grito…

- Mm ¡Kohaku! _Ahh_ Tran… Tranquilo… Estoy _muy_ bien

- Te oyes muy agitada, ¿enserio estas bien?

Como no estar agitada cuando tremendo mastodonte estaba prácticamente encima suyo metiéndole el pene hasta el fondo y llevándola al paraíso, pues el placer se incrementaba a cada instante en que Inuyasha la acorralaba contra el árbol y le preguntaba, entre embestidas, si quería un poco más duro y ella solo respondía un bajo pero seguro si.

- Estoy bien… Puedes irteeee… ¡OH DIOS MIO! – grito de placer Kagome al llegar al preciado orgasmo que aumentaba cada vez que Inuyasha la penetraba una y otra vez.

Kohaku se preocupo.

- _Ufff,_ linda, estas tan estrecha… - pronuncio Inuyasha sin detenerse, adoraba cuando su chica se venía pues hacia que sus paredes vaginales rodearan su pene y lo succionasen, y francamente eso lo volvía loco de placer. Sonrió, conocía muchas cosas que excitaban a su hembra, una de ellas es que Kagome adoraba que le hablara sucio – Eso es, perra, acábate para mi…

Y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, el cuerpo de Kagome reacciono enseguida.

- ¿Kagome? Me estas preocupando, ¿quieres que llame a mi hermana?

- _Nooo… Mmm _No es necesario… Solo… _¡Ahhhh Oh Dios!_ – gimió con lagrimas en los ojos la pobre chica que ya iba por su segunda orgasmo. Inuyasha se hundió con fuerza en ella sintiendo inevitablemente el momento exacto en que ella se acabo. Ella se estrecho aun mas causando el tremendo y descontrolado placer que azoto al hanyou, y por eso, le encantaba cuando su hembra se venía. Siguió embistiéndola sin descanso, no quería acabar nunca solo quería hundirse en su hembra hasta el final del día y no dejar de sentir ese gozo al estar unidos.

Kagome echo la cabeza atrás y arqueo la espalda ofreciéndole ambos pechos a su querido hanyou. Ni corto ni perezoso chupo ambos pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, _duros_ y sensibles. Ahueco uno de ellos en su mano izquierda, amasándolo, pellizcándolo y dejando a la joven sacerdotisa con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos vidriosos.

Kagome rodeo las caderas de Inuyasha con sus piernas acercándolo más ignorando el llamado de Kohaku en un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Kagome? Responde… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Solo vete Kohaku, estamos ocupados… - gruño Inuyasha causando en Kohaku un escalofrió, no es que el hanyou le diera miedo… Bueno ya… a quien engañaba, el carácter violento y _salvaje_ del hombre le causaba pavor, pero quería asegurarse de que Kagome se encontraba bien.

- De... de acuerdo pero la señorita Kagome ¿está bien?

- Está perfectamente – rio Inuyasha sin dejar penetrarla un solo segundo, por un instante miro a su hembra que ya no cabía del placer en ella, con los ojos vidriosos y los descontrolados gemidos daban a entender que ya no respondía ante nada más que el incontrolable placer que sentía con la fricción de sus cuerpos – ¿No es así? Kag… _Ughh_

Kohaku casi cae de espaldas, ahora era Inuyasha quejándose.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estas bien? Acaso… No puede ser ¿Es un demonio? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

No. Esto definitivamente no se trataba de un demonio. Solo era su sexy mujer que acaba de lograr su tercer orgasmo, por muy increíble que sonara eso. A veces pensaba que por ser medio demonio tenía más resistencia que un ser humano. En _muchos_ aspectos. Así que ahora mismo estaba experimentando el gozo tremendo que siempre aparecía al sentir a su _hembra_ venirse. Solo unos segundos más, unos segundos más y él se acabaría también. Pero es que Inuyasha ya estaba al límite.

Sabiendo que no duraría por mucho más tomo ambas piernas de Kagome y las puso sobre sus hombros, logrado esto enterró las garras en el tronco del árbol y simplemente se dejo llevar ante las sensaciones.

El movimiento de caderas se acelero mientras Kagome rogaba a su hanyou aun por más. El chico queriendo complacerla, ya que adoraba cuando ella gemía o gritaba su nombre en el clímax, incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, podía sentir claramente la jugosa carne de Kagome alrededor suyo queriendo extraer su semilla. Sus ojos se transformaron sin que él se diera cuenta, unos ojos rojos dominaron el campo y mandaron una clara orden al cerebro _Hazlo salvaje._

Su demonio salió a flote y de una estocada por última vez hizo acabar a Kagome que echo la cabeza atrás exponiendo su blanquecino cuello, sin perder oportunidad le hundió sin piedad los colmillos. Un torrente de sensaciones recorrió ambos cuerpos, y como ya era costumbre, un orgasmo tremendo que rozaba lo doloroso invadió el cuerpo de Inuyasha, que hizo latir y temblar el erecto pene del chico y hacer expulsar toda su semilla dentro de Kagome, que aun no se recuperaba de las acabadas anteriores.

Kagome sonrió. Oh sí. Eso es lo que ella quería desde un principio, que Inuyasha la tomara y le hiciera el amor como un salvaje sin razón.

Inuyasha lamio el resto de sangre en el cuello de ella y se aparto para mirar como su perra calmaba su respiración agitada. La amaba, ¡Dios! Como la amaba, como gustaba de todas sus facetas, la sexy, la tímida, la enojona, la alegre, la seductora… Nunca entendería como podía llegar a amarla de tal forma. Aunque sabía que ella era lo única capaz de complacerlo a tal extremo. La beso, no se separaría de ella nunca más, se encargaría de amarla las próximas noches y de dejarle en claro que su lugar era con él, como el también sabía que su lugar era con ella.

- ¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Ambos…? Ahh… ¡Los dejo solos! – expuso un muy sonrojado Kohaku, ¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? El pensando que un demonio asqueroso y repulsivo y, por alguna razón, fuerte estaba atacando a sus amigos. Y resulta que solo estaban teniendo relaciones. ¡Oh genial! ¿Qué rayos tenían él para atraer ese tipo de situaciones? Suficiente ya era con haber visto a su hermana y al monje en… Eww ¡No! ¡Se acabo! Se conseguiría una novia y se iría de ahí ¡Demonios! ¡Qué asco!

Gracias por leerrrrrrrr! No se olviden de dejar revierw :D


End file.
